


Road Trip

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [145]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Series, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to god, man, if you tell me I'll find out when we get there, I'm gonna kick your ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 July 2016  
> Word Count: 207  
> Written for: FairyTransFathr  
> Prompt: 30. things you said on the highway  
> Summary: "I swear to god, man, if you tell me I'll find out when we get there, I'm gonna kick your ass."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just pure fun to write. As I've said before, I adore writing the relationship between these two men. They truly are friendship goals for me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out--"

"I swear to god, man, if you tell me I'll find out when we get there, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Damien just laughs at that and keeps driving. "Open up that Coke for me, will you?"

"You giving up coffee or something?" Amani asks as he twists off the cap. "You could have gotten decaf."

"Coffee and me on road trips is a big old no." Damien takes a drink, then shrugs. "Well, I suppose it's okay if you want to get there in twice the usual time."

"Twice the--?" Laughter fills the car as Amani tosses back his head. "Are you fucking with me? I've watched you down pots of coffee and not pee for hours and hours when we're on assignment. But a cup of joe on a road trip lays you low?"

Damien rolls his eyes. "You wanna go on this trip or not? I can turn the car around and leave you to your own devices."

"Man, I don't even know where we're going."

"And if you want to, you'll drop the coffee thing and pick a radio station."

Amani just snorts and plugs in his phone to start a playlist they both like.


End file.
